1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small, portable electronic devices. They use organic electrolyte solutions and therefore have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions. Accordingly, they have high energy density.
Rechargeable lithium batteries include positive electrodes including positive active materials that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and negative electrodes including active materials that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium. Organic electrolyte solutions are then injected into a battery cell including the positive and negative electrodes to complete the lithium batteries.
Recently, rechargeable lithium batteries have drawn attention as power sources for hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and electric vehicles (EV), as the demand for environmentally-friendly electric vehicles has increased. Batteries for electric vehicles should have high power output at room temperature and low temperature and good characteristics at high temperature.